What a day
by Ms.G.Snitch
Summary: It is two years after the war with Voldemort. Ron and Hermione are getting married and what a day it is!
1. What a morning

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue.   
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you enjoy what I have written so far. This is  
  
my first try at writing fan fiction so be nice! I am writing this for a wedding challenge on Fiction  
  
Alley Park. Here are the requirements:   
  
1. Luna must sing "Longbottom is Our King" at some point DURING the ceremony. (For all you  
  
Luna/Nev shippers! Luv ya!)  
  
2. Draco must be present with his family and must make a comment about weasels.  
  
3. Harry must spill the beans on Ron's most embarrassing OOC moment during his toast.  
  
4. Harry's daughter must drop her flowers and bicker with another canon character's child.  
  
5. Someone must say, "Doesn't that look familiar?"  
  
6. Fred and George, Gilderoy, and Fleur must be mentioned.  
  
7. Ron and Hermione must have "their song."  
  
8. One of the following ship names must be quoted in dialogue: Good Ship R/H, Orange Crush,  
  
The Government Stole My Toad, Unknown and Unforgettable, Venomous Snakes, or Serpents  
  
and Stags.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review with what you think.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter One -   
  
Ron woke to the sun shining in his eyes. It was the big day, the day he had been both  
  
dreading and looking forward to. He was to marry the love of his life, Hermione Jane Granger.   
  
Ron groaned and rolled over in bed. He wanted just a few more minutes of peaceful sleep, he  
  
tried desperately to float back the dream realm. He kept seeing the wedding in his head,  
  
everything was going horribly wrong. Harmonie's dress was five sizes to small, the backside of  
  
his dress robe was missing, reveling his underpants to the world, Dumbledore dying in the  
  
middle of the ceremony.   
  
"God, why does it have to be today?" Ron muttered "I guess I should get up now."  
  
He yawned and stretched one more time before rolling onto his back and slowly sitting  
  
up. He rubbed his eyes as they came into focus.   
  
"This place is a mess." he muttered to himself.   
  
Hermione and Ron had decided to have their wedding at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was  
  
more than willing to oblige. Ron had been sleeping in his old room which was in extreme need  
  
of cleaning. He had come home the night before from a rather wild night out with the boys, all  
  
his brothers and of course Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean. They held the small party at Dean's  
  
flat. Dean had hired some muggle exotic dancers and provided the men with a large supply of  
  
liquor. Not feeling the least bit guilty Ron indulged, while, of course, keeping his hands to  
  
himself. Groaning Ron stood up and walked slowly to the door. He clutched his stomach and  
  
groaned some more. Ron ambled out of the room, almost tripping over a small figure huddled  
  
outside his door.   
  
Looking down groggily he saw that it was Harry's daughter Maggie. Stirring a little, the girl  
  
started to mumble something under her breath. Rolling his eyes Ron bent over and started to  
  
shake her gently.   
  
"NO! DON'T!" Maggie screamed in a high pitched voice.   
  
Ron grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to stand the now awake six year old up. She  
  
smiled as she realized who had woke her. Her smile looked just like Harry's when he was  
  
plotting something, something that he knew was going to go wrong. She had reddish brown hair  
  
and stunning green eyes. She was a spectacular mix of her parents, Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Oh Uncle Ron I thought you was daddy." Maggie said slowly. She latched onto his  
  
neck and started to giggle.   
  
"Hey you little snot, what where you doing outside my door?"  
  
"I heard you come home last night and you were making funny sounds, like you were  
  
dying." Maggie said in a voice much like his old teacher Trelawny.  
  
"I just wanted to keep you safe." The little girl said as she let go of Ron's neck.   
  
"That was sweet of you but I am sure that I am . . . well, not dying. Go mess with your  
  
father now, I bet he is wondering where his little angel is."   
  
Giggling madly Maggie slid down the stairs on her butt. Ron started to walk, very  
  
slowly, after her. It felt like ages before Ron made it to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, you look as though you have just been through hell," screeched Mrs.  
  
Weasely. She had been sitting at the kitchen table working on decorations. " ITS YOUR  
  
WEDDING DAY! How could you stay out so late? And don't think I don't know, I am your  
  
mother!"   
  
"Mum, shut the hell up and do a spell to make me feel better." Ron said rather irritated.   
  
"But of course." Mrs. Weasley reached into her apron and pulled out her wand.   
  
"Hangious Overous." She flicked her wand and Ron felt instantly better.   
  
"Thanks mum, what's to eat?"   
  
"What do you mean what's to eat?" Mrs. Weasley got up and started to walk over to her  
  
son. "You need to be getting ready!"   
  
"The wedding doesn't start until 5 tonight mother, in case your forgetting." Ron raised an  
  
eyebrow at his plump mother standing before him.   
  
"Of course I am not forgetting, but I don't want this to end up like your father's and my  
  
wedding day. You know what happened."   
  
"Yes mum, I know what happened. I believe you only told me three million times." Ron  
  
put on a rather innocent look right after he said that. His mothers face suddenly turned rather  
  
violent.  
  
"Ronald, if you know what's good for you are going to march your smart ass up those  
  
stairs and get the others up."   
  
Looking suddenly sullen Ron nodded his head, turned around and marched up the stairs.   
  
He stopped at the third second floor and pounded on Harry's door.   
  
"Who's there." Harry's sleepy voice replied.   
  
Clearing his throat he put on his best imitation of Mrs. Weasley. "Dear, I do believe it is  
  
time to get up."   
  
Ron heard aloud yawning accompanied by footsteps. Stepping back Ron tried to stifle his  
  
laughter at the sight of Harry. His daughter had evidently been to see him. His face was covered  
  
in cute little drawings. The pictures were in every color imaginable, from bright pink to dark  
  
blue. Flowers were coving his left cheek and random scribbles of what looked like animals  
  
covering the rest of his face. A large cloud was drawn around his scar.   
  
"Good to see you are well rested mate. Mum just wanted me to tell you to get up. She  
  
has her panties in a bunch at the moment and thinks we are not going to be ready in time." Ron  
  
said fast, grinning broadly.  
  
"Was nice of you to get me up. Well I guess I should go take a shower."   
  
"Be sure to look in the mirror, you might find something surprising." Ron looked behind  
  
him and waved at Maggie who was sitting on the bed. He gave her a thumbs up.   
  
Noticing this Harry rushed to the bathroom. Ron heard a startled yelp and he started  
  
cracking up. 


	2. A pat on the butt

Thank you guys for reviewing! Everyone has been really nice and I hope that the rest of my story  
  
is good. I am only putting up this small part of the story for now. I have been really busy and I  
  
am taking a few minutes to do this so please forgive me for not putting much up. I am going to  
  
try and get more of the story done and put here on the weekend. That's all I have to say for now.   
  
Enjoy!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Later that day . . .   
  
Ron stood in front of a large mirror in his parents room fixing the collar on his dress robe.   
  
Harry walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. The scribbles from his daughter  
  
were still slightly visible on his face. He was grinning like a maniac and slapped Ron playfully  
  
on the ass.  
  
"Best be going you old fool, I believe you have kept Hermione waiting long enough."   
  
Harry walked across the room and looked out the window. "You better hurry, your mum looks  
  
like she is dying."  
  
"She always does at weddings. You should be used to it. You have been in the family for  
  
six years now." Ron was still concentrating on his collar. "Damn thing . . . won't . . . get normal  
  
looking."   
  
"RONALD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A few moments later Mrs. Weasley burst in  
  
the room with the fury of a rabid cat. "HERMIONE IS NOT GOING TO WAIT ALL NIGHT  
  
FOR YOU."   
  
Glancing reproachfully at his mother Ron did what he could with his collar before  
  
walking towards her.   
  
"Fine mum, lets go get this over with." Ron stuck his chest out and walked passed his  
  
mother. Sighing loudly she fallowed behind.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped before walking out the door "Are you coming Harry dear?"   
  
"Yes, soon, just give me a second." Harry said, rather distracted by the activity down  
  
below.   
  
At first Harry was not sure what was going on, there was too much confusion. Ginny  
  
had started screaming and pointed and then Harry realized what had happened. Fred and George  
  
were running in circles trying to catch Maggie. She had eaten one of the canary creams on the  
  
food table and was screaming. Harry mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the  
  
room with one last look in the mirror. He tried to flatten his hair out of habit, before he closed  
  
the door. 


End file.
